


Chaos

by lovelynightzz_8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynightzz_8/pseuds/lovelynightzz_8
Summary: Thirteen boys + One diner = Chaos. But, what’s the worse that can happen?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wonwoo/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hearts4hao <3 dm me on twitter for fic requests !

Seungkwan skeptically looked at the bright, neon poster that was attached to the dirty and dull wall. I mean, well... it was kinda attached anyways. Even though the poster was nearly falling off, it was so bright that it gave Seungkwan a headache just by looking at it. Since the poster was about to fling itself off at any second, (due to the lack of stickiness on the blue duct tape) he raised it up a little more and stuck it to the wall to see what it said.

In bold letters, the bright, obnoxious poster said:

"GRAND OPENING: THE KIM RESTAURANT  
COME JOIN US FOR DELICIOUS FOOD AND FUN GAMES!  
11/20/19  
10 A.M - 9 P.M"

And underneath the bold letters, address details were written. Seungkwan hesitatingly debated on whether to write or take a picture of the address. 

Various thoughts flooded through his head. Should he go? Or shouldn't? His mother always said he needed to go out and meet new people. It's not like he didn't want to. Everybody liked Seungkwan. They just didn't exactly "fit" his ideal type of friend.

After overthinking about a stupid diner, Seungkwan was about to retreat from the annoying poster and walk back home until he heard loud clanging of trash cans that could probably wake up the whole neighborhood. Seungkwan jolted and swiftly turned around. When he did, he saw a body laying in the pile of trash bags and their head covered by a trash can. The body in the pile gave a long, lengthy groan. Yup, definitely a male.

Seungkwan cautiously stepped closer to the body in the trash. "Hey, are you okay?" he said in a low whisper.

The body flinched when Seungkwan spoke. He quickly sat up in the pile and took the trash can off his head.  
When he did, Seungkwan scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. 

‘Who's this? I've never seen him in the neighborhood... He looks... different?’ Seungkwan thought.

Seungkwan took a while to examine his face before talking. "Hey. I don't think I've seen you around before."

The boy got up on his knees. "Yeah, um, I'm new," he absentmindedly said. He shoved his hands in his pocket only to be met with candy wrappers. He threw the candy wrappers out of his pockets and began searching frantically.

"I figured," Seungkwan said thoughtfully. "Do you need help? What are you trying to find?"

The boy looked up at Seungkwan and gave a lopsided grin. "Thanks. I'm trying to find my phone and AirPods. And my skateboard too. I don't know where those went."

Seungkwan walked over and started looking around. "Is that how you crashed? You were on your skateboard listening to music?"

"Maybe," the boy chuckled. "I tend to do that sometimes. That's what people say anyways. I don't pay attention."

"So... lost in your own world basically?"

"Yeah, basically."

Not wanting to touch the trash, Seungkwan picked up a trash bag with the tip of his thumb and index finger. Underneath, a phone was there. Seungkwan gently threw the trash in disgust and picked up the phone. He blew the dirt that was on the surface of the phone.

"I think this might be your phone," Seungkwan pressed the button on the side. His phone displayed a picture of him with a girl. A girl who almost looked exactly like him. "Is this your sister?"

The boy raced to Seungkwan and looked at the phone's lockscreen. "Yeah. Yeah. That's my phone. And my sister."

"Oh, cool... you're lucky your phone isn't broken," Seungkwan said, handing the phone back to the boy. "By the way, you can try looking for you AirPods by looking at your devices then pressing a sound. It's a loud sound so I'm sure you'd be able to hear it." 

"Thanks again." the boy said, smiling.

Seungkwan nodded. "Anytime." 

As Seungkwan began walking away, the boy noticed something behind him. He gasped.  
"Hey, wait! Are you going to that diner opening?"

Seungkwan stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy. The boy was pointing to the poster on the wall. He drew his attention to the poster. Seungkwan analyzed the poster for a few seconds, then looked back at the boy and shrugged.  
"Um... not sure. I wasn't planning on going."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and shyly muttered. "It'd be cool if you did... I mean, it's my restaurant. Well, kinda. We'd greatly appreciated it..." 

Seungkwan quirked his eyebrow. "Oh? Your surname is Kim?"

The boy shook his head. "No. It's Chwe."

"Oh. Very unique surname," Seungkwan smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Boo Seungkwan."

The boy shook Seungkwan's hand. "Cool. I'm Hansol. You can just call me Vernon though."

Seungkwan briskly pulled his hand from Vernon's. It was sticky from the trash. And that was gross. But, he didn't want to tell him that. "Nice. Where does Vernon come from?"

"My middle name. But, also my mom's last name."

"I see."

After a few exchanges of awkward silence, Hansol spoke. "We'd be thankful if you could come to the restaurant. It has a sick arcade we're opening up."

Seungkwan's ears perk up and his eyes widen. "Arcade?"

"Yeah!” Hansol exclaimed, proud to get the attention of the boy with just one word. “Arcade! Tell your family and friends please."

Seungkwan got his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the address details on the poster. He slipped his phone back where it was in his back pocket.

"I'll be sure to," Seungkwan walked away and threw a thumbs up. "See you there!"  
_____________________________________________

𝙻𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚆𝚎𝚎𝚔

"You said community service?" Jeonghan asked, staring and clutching the paper of community service options in his hands.

"Yes... but think of it as... helping the world," the professor said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "You see, Jeonghan, this would be a great opportunity for you. You get extra credit and you'd get to explore ways on how you could help the world. Isn't that wonderful?"

“I guess so."

The professor sighs in disappointment at Jeonghan's low level of enthusiasm. "Mr. Yoon, you're practically failing my class. You need this. It would be a shame for you to turn down this offer. Right?"

Jeonghan looked more closely at the crumpled paper in his hands. He looked up to be met with the professor's fiery gaze. Jeonghan averted his eyes to the floor and cleared his throat. 

Jeonghan's voice came out as a croak. "Yes, sir." He said, voice cracking. He internally wanted to slam his head against the wall for sounding like such a loser.

"Exactly. So, look at these three options. Tell me what you think."

Jeonghan examined the options.

First option was babysitting. No way. He could never. He knew what happened when he babysat. Crying. Lots of crying. Tip: don't mention babies and fire in the same sentence when you try to explain to the mister and misses why the baby was crying uncontrollably!

Second option was picking up trash. Easy, right? No. It wasn't. Not when it's a million degrees outside. Why did Jeonghan need to get yelled at when all he did was take a break at the nearest convenience store? The break was only two hours. That's not too long.

Third option was working at a restaurant. Oh no. Don't even try letting Jeonghan cook. Long story short: he will practically set the world on fire. 

Jeonghan wanted to scream and rip the paper in shreds. Nothing worked out for him. He bit his lip in frustration and looked back up from the paper.

"Sir, none of these options work for me. I can't take care of kids, I can't use much of my energy, and I can't cook. I might as well fail—"

The professor cut off Jeonghan with a swift action of his hand. "For the third option, it never said you needed to cook."

"But..." Jeonghan looks back down at the paper in his hands. "I have to work at a restaurant. I would have to cook, no?"

The professor clasped his hands together and shook his head. "Of course not. You can always clean the tables, take customers' orders, or help the family wash the dishes."

Instead of responding, Jeonghan only nodded slowly.

"The paper, please," The professor said, holding out his hand. 

Jeonghan hesitantly gave the paper to the professor. When he did, the professor checked the box next to the option "Working in a Restaurant".

The professor then looked up at Jeonghan with an indescribable expression. “You start next week, Mr. Yoon.”  
_____________________________________________

“A new diner, huh?" Wonwoo asked, making a cup of tea.

Seungkwan flopped on the couch and turned on the television for background noise. "Yeah! I think it would be cool! We should go."

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Seungkwan suspiciously. "Why not wait until the grand opening is finished? It may be crowded."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't think it will attract THAT much attention. They've been raising posters all around the town, but nobody has been talking about it. I didn't even know there was a diner opening until today," Seungkwan frowned. "Plus, the poster was super annoying. It was so bright. Why did it need to be so bright?"

Wonwoo chuckled. "It's called advertising, Seungkwan."

"Well, the advertising sucked," Seungkwan scoffed.

Wonwoo sighed and put his tea bags back into his drawer. He pulled a book from his bookshelf and sat at the counter. "You're just ridiculous." 

He ignored the rude comment Wonwoo made and surfed through the stations. After a few moments of just the sounds of television, Seungkwan spoke.

"We are going to the diner though, right?"

Wonwoo looked up from his book to study the younger's expression. Wonwoo saw Seungkwan fiddling with his fingers anxiously while he supposedly watched Spongebob on tv, but he knew he was lost in thought. Wonwoo smirked. Seungkwan’s eyes were filled with love.

"Sure, Seungkwan. Why not?"  
_____________________________________________

The bells above the door gave a lively tone when Hansol stepped in. When he stepped in, he saw Mingyu and another man laughing. Mingyu was behind the counter while the other man sat in a tall step stool.

They directed their attention to the boy who's hair was ruffled and messy. He held one of the ends of a skateboard in his hand and his phone in the other. His AirPod case was attached to his jeans while his flannel was nearly coming off his shoulders. He looked like a mess.

Even though he looked like a mess, Mingyu flaunted his canine smile when he saw the male. "Ah. Hi, Hansol. Where have you been?" 

Hansol shrugged. "Relaxing." he replied, in a monotonous tone. 

He looked at the man who was sitting at the counter. The man looked at Hansol and smiled. 

"Hi. I'm Seungcheol. One of Mingyu's friends." He held out a hand for him to shake.

Hansol grasped his hand and shook it. Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, but kept smiling. Hansol's hands were still sticky. He cleared his throat.

"So, you're Hansol? Mingyu has talked a lot about you. He's been excited ever since he learned a foreign-exchange student is coming to Seoul."

Hansol gave a friendly smile and nodded. "Yeah. I'm from New York."

Seungcheol flashed a gummy smile. "So I've heard!"

Mingyu walked around the counter and swung an arm around the male. "He's been a great help around the kitchen. Can't imagine how it'll be when the restaurant opens."

Hansol looks up at Mingyu in admiration and smiles. "Thank you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu smiled down at him and gave him a few pats on his back before going back behind the counter. "Another person is supposed to be helping in the kitchen. Don't know when he's supposed to—"

Mingyu was interrupted by the "chiring" of bells above the door. A man with brunette hair indecisively walked in. He looked in the restaurant to be met with many pairs of eyes on him.

Mingyu gasps. "Good coincidence! You must be Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. That's me. I'm here to help."

"Great! I'll let my mom know!" Mingyu excitedly ran to the back of the restaurant.

After Mingyu leaves, Jeonghan greets Hansol with a smile. Hansol smiles back. He turns to Seungcheol and his eyes widen in familiarization. 

"Hey, didn't we go to the same high school together? Seungcheol, right?" 

Seungcheol turns his whole body to the male. His eyes also widen. "Yeah. You're Jeonghan. I remember you. You were quite popular." he says slowly, smiling in shock.

"So were you. That's probably why I recognized you right away." 

"Well, that's nice to know I suppose," Seungcheol says getting up from his chair. He held out a hand. "Nice to see you again."

Jeonghan takes Seungcheol's hand and grins. "Likewise."

Mingyu comes out of the backroom with his mother next to his side. His mother's eyes sparkle in adoration when she sees the young, handsome male.

Mingyu's mother hurries to Jeonghan. "Oh my goodness! So handsome!"

Jeonghan scratches the back of his head and chuckles. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh no! Please! Thank you!" She puts her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be great when helping us."

The brunette male gives a nervous smile. "I hope so."  
_____________________________________________

"When does Jeonghan get off of work?" Chan asks with his nose poked in a magazine.

Joshua shrugs. "I don't know. I don't even know if he's getting paid."

Chan sits up in Joshua's bed and looks at the older. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah," Joshua looks up from his phone to look at Chan. "It's for extra credit or something."

Chan hums and lays back down on Joshua's bed. "Makes sense."

Suddenly, there was a few knocks on the apartment door. It was loud enough for Joshua and Chan to hear it, whom was in the next room. They both darted their eyes in the direction of the sound.

"I'll get it." Joshua quickly got up and walked over to the door. 

He opened the door to a man with tiger eyes and cute smile.

The man giggled cutely. "Surprise ~!" 

"Oh. Hi, Soonyoung," Joshua said, entertained. He leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

Soonyoung walked by Joshua and into his friend's apartment. "I was bored. Minghao didn't want to talk to me."

Chan came out of the room and groaned when he saw Soonyoung. "Wonder why."

Soonyoung gasped dramatically and put a clutched hand to his chest. He sniffles and wiped non-existent tears from his eyes. “Oh my, you’re getting so grown.” 

Chan cackles and greets his close friend with a hug. Soonyoung giggles and pats Chan’s back. “Are you a senior in high school yet?”

Chan pulls away to look at the male. “Yep," He nods proudly. "I'm going to university next year."

"Good luck with that," Soonyoung said, sighing and scoffing at the same time. "It's so horrible."

Chan rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks for the advice," 

Joshua snickered and shook his head slightly at Chan. "It's not that bad. Don't worry." Joshua looks back at Soonyoung. "Random question."

"Shoot." Soonyoung said.

"You hear about the new diner?"

Soonyoung hummed in thought. After a few moments of thinking, he shook his head. "Nah. Where is it?"

"Downtown. Jeonghan is working over there. We were thinking about visiting him." 

Soonyoung’s grin got wider and excitement was shown on his face. “Yeah! Sure. I'm down!” Before he got too excited, Soonyoung gave a puzzling expression. “Wait, why is Jeonghan working over there? He's one of the laziest people I know."

"His grades aren't the best," Joshua utters, cleaning up the kitchen a bit. "He needed the extra credit.”

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yikes."

Joshua shrugs. "He'll get it up eventually. He’s Jeonghan.”

The phone in Chan’s pocket gave a loud “ding!” which made Chan jump a little. He curiously takes his phone out of his pocket to look at the notification.

Chan snickers at the notification that appeared on his phone. “Speaking of the devil...” He slides his thumb across the screen to open the text message from Jeonghan.

Devil ♡:  
channieeee ~! when are u and joshy gonna get me food? im tired and hungry :((

The younger male amusingly looks at the unsurprising text from Jeonghan. He chuckles and shakes his head at his screen.

Chan’s fingers fly across his screen in order to Jeonghan back. “He’s hungry.”

“Of course he is.” 

Soonyoung throws his hands up with great enthusiasm. “I mean, you guys were going to visit him anyways. Right? Come on! Let’s go! I’ll ask Hao to drive us!” 

The tiger-like man runs out of the door.

Chan looks at Joshua in confusion. The older male only shrugs. 

“Whatever. We need Minghao to drive us anyways.”


	2. New Beginnings

"Jeonghan is working? Really?"

The three men all nodded their heads at the same time at Minghao. Minghao snorted and got up from his bed. He stretched and gave a quiet yawn while doing so.

"Alright then. I'll drive you guys." Minghao says, wiping some tears away from his yawn.

Soonyoung lets out a long whine. "Why is it that when I ask, you say no?" he asks like a child. 

Minghao rolls his eyes as he exits his room and into the kitchen. "Josh and Chan never ask," he looks back at Soonyoung. "You on the other hand... you ask a lot."

Soonyoung shrugs. "Fair enough."

The Chinese male finally finds the car keys in a drawer. He looks up at the three boys and smirks while spinning the car keys around his slender finger.

"So... we headin' out?"  
____________________________________________  
Jeonghan delicately dusted the tables to prepare for the opening of the restaurant tomorrow. He had to admit that he was quite nervous. He hoped that he didn't need to cook or serve customers. In all honesty, he just wanted to sleep in the back room for all of the opening. But, he knew that would be a pretty shitty thing to do.

"Jeonghan!" 

Jeonghan whipped his head around to see a large man jogging to him. While jogging, he hit his hip on the edge of the table. A whimper fell from his throat and he bit his lip in pain.

The man dusting the tables put a hand over his mouth and snickered quietly. "A-Are you okay?" He said, stuttering because of the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

Mingyu looked at Jeonghan and whined. "No! Don't laugh."

Jeonghan let out a few more laughs. "Okay, okay. I won't."

"You're still laughing!"

"No! I promise I'm not."

Mingyu smiled sheepishly at Jeonghan and began laughing with him. Due to Mingyu joining his shared laughter, Jeonghan only laughed harder.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that's so funny." Jeonghan mumbled, leaning on the table for strength.

Mingyu giggled cutely. "I don't know why it is either."

"Boys! What's going on?"

This time, both Jeonghan and Mingyu whipped their heads around and immediately stopped laughing. They stood up straight and cleared their throats. 

"Sorry, m'aam," Jeonghan said, responding to Mingyu's mother. "I'm just cleaning the last table."

Mingyu's mother gives a sharp glare at Mingyu. "And you?"

Mingyu scratched his forearm nervously. "I was... uh.."

Knowing that Mingyu didn't do anything specific, she threw the rag onto the counter. "Did you even tell Jeonghan his next set of instructions? Geez!" She stormed off into the back room.

Mingyu threw his head back and sighed.

Jeonghan also put his rag down on the table. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause a distraction."

Mingyu looked at Jeonghan and shook his head. "It's okay! She's usually not like that. She would join in and laugh, but since the opening is tomorrow, she's bound to be stressed. I don't blame her."

Jeonghan was about to agree when the pair of bells chimed again over the entrance.

"Surprise ~ !" Soonyoung yelled, his voice booming throughout the whole restaurant.

Jeonghan heard Joshua reply to Soonyoung with annoyance in his voice, but couldn't hear what he said since Jeonghan was on the other side of the restaurant.

Mingyu's mother stormed out of the back room to see who was causing a disturbance. Hansol also came out of the back room to see what the ruckus was all about. He looked at Jeonghan and Mingyu quizzically. Mingyu shrugged while Jeonghan face-palmed.

"Great. I'm going to get fired before I even get the extra credit." Jeonghan said under his breath. He walked over to the entrance at a fast pace, expecting to see Mingyu's mother yelling at the boys.

But instead, he saw her glossing over the boys in appreciation. It was pretty much the same way she looked at Jeonghan.

"So many handsome boys coming into the store to work! Thank goodness!"

"O-Oh... m'aam..." Joshua said in a soft voice. "We're not here to work. We're just here to bring food for our friend for his lunch break."

Mingyu's mother face fell into a frown and a pang of guilt flew through Soonyoung, Joshua, Chan, and Minghao's body. 

"Oh. I see." She said, quickly replacing her frown with a smile. "Well, go ahead! He's right here!" She pointed to Jeonghan as if she already knew he would be there. Jeonghan jolted in surprise.

She started walking away from the group of boys and Mingyu came to her side to lecture her.

Mingyu spoke in a loud whisper. "Mom! You cant just recruit every cute boy in this restaurant. What about me? I'm cute enough!" 

Jeonghan chuckled at Mingyu's remark. He then approached the boys and they all wave. 

"Thanks for getting me food." Jeonghan says with a sincere smile.

Chan smiles deviously. "Thanks for bothering us." 

Jeonghan scoffed and wrapped his arms around Chan, almost making him drop the bag of food. "You're growing up too fast!"

Chan yelped. "Stop! You almost made me drop the food!"

Jeonghan unwrapped his arms from Chan and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Thank you for the food." 

Chan sighed. "You're welcome."

Jeonghan smiled endearingly at Chan and turned to Soonyoung and Minghao. 

"I didn't know you two were coming."

Minghao rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Yeah, neither did I."

"I wanted to see the Yoon Jeonghan work in the flesh," Soonyoung said. "I don't see you working though."

Jeonghan took the bag from Chan's arms. "I just finished my last task before break. I'll work again after I eat," He opened the bag in anticipation and was not disappointed when he recognized the delicious whiff of chicken. He sat at the counter. "Perfect."

Joshua sat next to Jeonghan. "So... who was that tall guy?"

"Mingyu?" Jeonghan asked, mouth full.

"Yeah."

Jeonghan swallowed the remains of the chicken in his mouth. "Kim Mingyu. Son of the owners. He's training me."

Minghao sat on the other side of Jeonghan. "Does his mother need any help? I could help."

Jeonghan shrugged. "You can ask her. I'm sure she would greatly appreciate it."

Minghao looked at the other boys and realized they were thinking of doing the same thing. 

The Chinese male stood up from his seat. "Okay. Then where is she? In the back?"

Jeonghan looked at Minghao with wide and surprised eyes. "Yeah... she's back there."

Minghao made his way to the back room with the other three following behind him.  
____________________________________________  
"Please, Jihoon! I am in desperate need of cash! It'll only be once! I swear."

"No," Jihoon responded for the fiftieth time. "How about you go out and work?"

Seokmin whined. "Trust me. I've been looking everywhere for a job! There's nothing!"

Jihoon sat up from his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seokmin..."

Seokmin raised his voice in frustration. "I promise! I looked online, went out, went in the stores to ask, and there was nothing! Absolutely nothing!" He covered his face with his hands.

At this point, Jihoon could tell that Seokmin was obviously upset. He pitifully looked at Seokmin with a frown and sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry for doubting you," Jihoon muttered, getting up from his bed. "Come on. I'll take you out to look for jobs."

Seokmin looked up at Jihoon. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah. I need a job too anyways." 

College, rent, homework, and much more has been too much for Seokmin. He felt like he was trapped and was being suffocated. So, for the first time in a while, he genuinely smiled. Tears welled up in his eyes. The small, kind, and sincere gesture made Seokmin incredibly cheerful. Seokmin got up from the seat in Jihoon's room and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you so much. I love you." Seokmin whispered.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Okay. Okay. I get it." He gently shrugged off Seokmin's arms and walked out of the front door.

Jihoon pretended to hate the warming and welcoming hug. But in reality, he loved every second of it. He loved Seokmin too.  
_____________________________________________


End file.
